<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm In Love With The Commander by LuC4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044398">I'm In Love With The Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuC4/pseuds/LuC4'>LuC4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, authority kink, degrading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuC4/pseuds/LuC4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Erwin requests for you in his office for a talk regarding next month's expedition outside the walls, but what if that expedition went wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm In Love With The Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know the drill, none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Isayama.</p><p>This if the first fanfiction I've publicly posted. I usually write them for my personal use but decided to post one for a change.</p><p>Please let me know what you think! I'm open to requests! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, cadet!" a man with a short black undercut hairstyle called out to me, "Erwin is calling you into his office - he needs a quick word with you." I saluted to Levi and began my way over to the Commander's office. I nervously bit my lips having never been summoned to Commander Erwin's office, and partially because I have a massive crush on him.</p><p>What does he want with me? Is he gonna ask me to do some preparations for the expedition next month? A quick errand? Or, maybe...ask me out? Wait - what? Why would he do that? I'm just some cadet, I'm no one special. He probably doesn't even know I exist. I shook my head at my latest thought, I really am head over heels for this man. </p><p>"Oh! There you are (y/n)! Where are ya heading to?" Sasha asked me with Connie beside her grumbling something about how she cheated on their game earlier. "I'm heading over to the Commander's office for a small meeting." Sasha was one of my best friends in the corps, I had grown up in a town just outside the mountains where her village was located, so we bumped into each other quite a few times in our childhood. "Eesh! Well hope it goes well! After you're done, come to my bunk with me, I...I might've stolen some meat from the officers." She said with saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Sasha, you really need to stop doing that and wipe that saliva from your mouth, it's disgusting!" Connie says forcefully wiping her mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Sure, and listen to Connie." I said chuckling and continued my way to the commander's office. </p><p>I continued my way with millions of thoughts and scenarios going through my head. I really hope nothing bad happens, but the future was unpredictable. I reached the double mahogany door and raised my hand to knock. "Come in," a deep muffled voice called out. I entered the quarters and saluted the commander. I stood by the door with my hand clasped behind my back,"Ah, (y/n) I've been expecting you. Please take a seat on that couch there." Erwin pointed to the couch located at the left side of the room. Gingerly, I sat on the couch. He chuckled, "At ease cadet." I nodded, He can tell I'm nervous! Calm down! Don't think too much!</p><p>Erwin took a seat on the single seat couch located right in front of his desk,"Cadet, as you know we have a mission coming up next month." He looked down at his clasped, a grim look on his face. "Cadet, tell me...what is the objective of next month's mission." I gulped, "The objective is to secure a route to Wall Maria." He nodded,"Yes, that is the objective. What if...What if I told you that objective is just a cover up." He looked straight into my eyes, taking in my reaction. I looked at him as if he had grown another head, "A c-cover up? You mean...it's just to keep the citizens from finding out our true motive?"</p><p>"Partially yes, it is also to keep other soldiers from finding out our true motive. We can't have this mission compromised, it is far too important." He had a determined look on his face, his thick eyebrows furrowed and a spark in his icy blue eyes. "Why do you think I'm telling you this cadet?" I looked at him for a couple of seconds, "Because...because you trust me?" He nodded, "Correct, I am only letting certain soldiers know about the true motive to ensure this mission goes accordingly, there is too much at stake here." He got up and walked to the window, staring at the clump of trees with his hands clasp behind his back. "As you know we have acquired a highly valuable asset to our corps, an asset named Eren Yeager. I suspect someone is out to get him. Someone who knows him, and they want him for themselves or better yet - for someone." He looked back at me, "I need you to help me, help me have that someone captured. Our goal is to head to the forest of big trees and capture them. That is where you come in, you will join my team in capturing the enemy and hopefully we can interrogate them and find out their motive." He kneeled in front of me, "Can I trust you, cadet? Can I trust you to help me with my plan?"</p><p>I quickly nodded at him,"Yes, sir. You can trust me with your plan." I looked at him with determination, I will not fail him, I will not fail the Survey Corps. He chuckled,"Save that determination for the mission. I know you will do well. You are dismissed cadet, and remember our talk doesn't leave this room." I got up and saluted and made my way to the door, but I stopped, something had been bugging me. "Um, Commander Erwin? If I may, can I ask you something?" He nodded,"Why did you choose me sir? I mean, I don't doubt you or anything, but what made me stand out?" He looked at me for a while with a blank expression. Should I have not asked that? Maybe I shouldn't have. God dammit, you ruined it! "I choose you because you have a strong sense of determination, something that I have yet to see in another soldier. You are also very sharp and catch onto things faster than anyone else, even Armin Arlert." I looked at him with amazement, so he did know me...why am I happy? Of course he should know me, or at least my personality. "Thank you sir!" I opened the door and headed out.</p><p>I leaned against the door and sighed,"I didn't expect that." I chuckled and headed over to Sasha's room to eat some stolen meat. </p><p>After the mission…</p><p>It's been a day since the mission and honestly, it went horrible. We didn't get to take the enemy in custody after it escaped by attracting nearby titans, and we lost a lot of soldiers trying to take down the female titan. Arriving back to the walls was horrible too, a bunch of citizens saying we're "wasting tax money" and that "we're just going outside the walls to just die."</p><p>I was sitting by a window in the library gazing at the trees moving from the wind. I wonder how Commander Erwin is doing? He looked pretty dejected coming back, especially when all the citizens were screaming at him. I sighed, "Hey, cadet. Erwin is calling you to his office again." I looked over and Levi stood there looking at me. He kinda looks sad, poor guy. "Ah, yes, thank you, Levi." I got up and once again made my journey to the Commander's quarters. </p><p>I wonder what Erwin wants with me this time. Is he gonna tell me his new plan? I arrived and knocked on the door which opened immediately after I knocked. There stood Erwin with a disheveled look, his shirt was unbuttoned, odm gear ditched, and his hair in disarray. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in, he dragged me to the couch I sat on the last time I had come here and threw me on it. When I opened my eyes, he was hovering above me. It hit me, he wasn't beating himself over the mission, he was in heat. He looked at me with ferocious eyes filled with lust, chest heaving, sweat beading on his forehead, and baring his teeth. His eyes looking me up and down, like a predator sizing up his prey. He was slightly growling, he licked his lips, and ran his hand up my body starting on my abdomen, he clasped his hand around my neck, putting slight pressure on my carotid arteries. I gulped, having never done anything sexual, heck I haven't even kissed someone yet. </p><p>"Are...Are you okay with...with me doing this?" He asked, losing his grip on my neck. I gulped and looked him in the eyes. His eyes conveyed numerous emotions: anger, frustration, sadness, and...lust. I looked at the bookcase on the right side of the room, Am I really going to sleep with the commander right now? Should I...should I say yes? Will I regret this? "If you don't answer me in the next minute, I will not continue and pretend this never happened. Now, answer me cadet, yes or no?" Erwin interrupted my thoughts. He looked desperate, but at the same time, he looked patient, as if he was fighting his own desire. I gulped, making my decision,"Yes, commander." He growled and smashed our mouths together, it was a heated kiss; teeth were clicking together, our tongues dancing with one another, saliva dripping down our chins and mixing in each other's mouths. Erwin was growling into the kiss as if he was a starved man eating food for the first time in weeks. Erwin's right hand was wrapped around my neck and the left kneading my left breast, I moaned in the kiss, never have felt such a gratifying sensation that is crawling up my spine and throbbing in my vulva. </p><p>Erwin started kissing my neck and painting it with love bits all over the place. I moaned loudly when Erwin bit my neck and licked the bite mark, chuckling while doing so. Erwin suddenly got up and ripped open my shirt and flung it across the room, my bra joining it too, in pieces. Erwin loomed over my exposed breasts, analyzing them and salivating. He quickly reached out and grabbed my breasts with both of his hands. His hands felt rough with his numerous callouses on the upper part of his palm, a pleasant contrast to my smooth skin. Erwin squeezed my breasts together and moved them in a circular motion at the same time. "Fuck...you have a nice pair of tits cadet." He slapped them, I moaned the sensation going straight to my loins. I felt myself getting wet while he abused my tits, gosh is this who I am.</p><p>I squeezed my legs together, "Oh, are you getting wet cadet? Wet for my cock? Huh, you want my cock in that cunt of yours? Yeah, I bet you do, right cadet?" He grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the animalistic eyes of his," Tell me cadet, tell me you want my big thick cock fucking those tights walls of yours!" He growled. I panted, looking him in the eye as I licked my lips," Please...please sir -" He slapped me across the face, "No, call me commander dammit." He growled,"Say it again, cadet." I gulped, "Please commander, please fuck me with your big thick cock. Please...break me." He smiled, "Good girl." He kissed me again with more passion than before, chuckling while doing so. He undid the belt holding my sarong skirt and pulled it off. He stayed still, analyzing my panties,"Are you sure about this cadet? Once I take off these panties, I will not stop - I will slow down, but I will not stop." I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure about this." He nodded and slid his hands up my legs and looped his fingers around the hem of my underwear and pulled them off slowly. </p><p>He gazed at my throbbing, wet vulva; licking his lips he leaned down until his face was millimeters away from it. His hot breath tickled my loins sending a pleasant through my loins and up my spine. I panted, how long was he gonna stare at it? The wait ended soon, Erwin smashed his mouth on my clit, sucking it in while moaning. He licked my vulva up and down, kissing me at my entrance, he moaned,"Fuck, you taste so good cadet. I need more." He growled and attacked my clit once again, he sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue. He moaned while doing so, as he was eating the most flavorful food in Paradis Island. I gripped the edge of the couch in a tight grip, pleasure coursing through my veins and my body. I couldn't take the pleasure anymore, it was too much, I was leaking like tap water and throbbing so much. Sweat covered my body like a satin sheet, cool to the touch, with my chest heaving up and down. "Er-Erwin." He grabbed my neck, "No, cadet - commander." I nodded, looking him up and down,"C-Commander, please - please fuck me." I couldn't wait any longer - I need him right now.</p><p>He laughed,"Not yet cadet." He got up to make eye contact with me,"Cadet, you will cum on my face, that's an order." He went back down and got back to work,"Yes, commander." He rubbed my clit in circles with his thumb while he stuck his tongue up my vagina. Fuck. He was too good, so good I couldn't think anymore. He sucked on my entrance, kissing it here and there, and ran his tongue up and down. Oh fuck, he stuck his fingers into my entrance, curling them to touch my g-spot, he moved them in and out in a fast pace making my toes curl up,"F-Fuck, commander. I-I'm gonna cum - I'm gonna cum!" He licked my clit while jack-hammering his thick fingers in and out of my entrance,"Yeah? You're gonna cum cadet? Go ahead, cum on my fucking face you dirty little girl!" I threw my head back and arched my back, loud moans escaped my mouth which definitely could be heard outside, but I didn't care - the pleasure was so good. My hips buckled, my legs shaking, my moans getting louder and louder - oh fuck - something is...coming out! Erwin put his face right in front of my vulva when the clear liquid squirted out, covering his face with my juices. It went out for a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. It finally stopped, I lay limped, panting as if I ran for a long distance, with my legs trembling as if I did a hard workout. Erwin was laughing, licking his lips,"Good job, cadet. You always know how to follow orders." He laughed a big laugh,"Now…" He reached out and grabbed my chin, forcing me to sit up,"Get on your knees, and of course, that's an order." </p><p>I nodded, too weak to answer him. I turned around, apparently too slow for his liking as he grabbed my waist and forcefully turned me around. He spanked me a couple of times on both cheeks,"Fuck...you got a nice ass cadet." He chuckled,"Ready for this big cock in your tight little cunt?" I felt something hot rub my entrance,"Yes, commander. Please put it-" I moaned loudly, he rammed his cock into my entrance and from the feel of it - he was huge. It felt thick and hot,"Oh~ you feel really good around my cock, cadet. So wet and warm." He pushed in until he was balls deep into my cunt, my stomach bulging from his long length. He turned me around onto my back and pressed his right hand onto the bulge,"Am I too big for you cadet? I can see my cock right through your stomach. You feel so full of me, right Cadet? Am I filling you up?" He started thrusting, at first slow but got faster and harder as he spoke, when he had finished the question he was pounding in and out of me at a fast pace. The couch was creaking from the ferocious moving,"Y-yes, I feel so full of you, commander!" I grabbed at the hand pressing down on my stomach, I could feel him rubbing my insides, it felt like he was actually rearranging my guts. He was groaning while moving in and out of me, talking dirty while doing so.</p><p>I threw my head back, yelling on the top of my lungs. It felt really good, so good that I needed more. Sweat was running down my temples, my hair sticking to my forehead, tears running down my face, and my legs shaking. "Oh fuck, commander! Please - please!" Erwin looked at me with mocking eyes, his pupils dilated,"Please what cadet? What do you want me to do? Huh, what is it that this little slut wants?" He laughed, he knew what he was doing to me, he knew I was convulsing in pleasure, he knew I wanted him to make me lose control."P-please, ruin me sir. Please break me. I need m-more - of fuck!" He went faster if it was even possible, he had his right hand around my neck and the other grabbing the arm of the couch. He was growling and groaning on top of me; his eyes were clenched tight, his mouth slightly open, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hips pounding in and out of my tight cunt. "Oh fuck yeah, your pussy feels so good cadet. So good around my cock, gonna milk me dry, huh?" He grabbed my chin, forcing me to open my eyes and make eye contact,"You want my cum, cadet? You want me to fill you to the brim? Make you pregnant with my child? Yeah, you want that don't you?" I nodded,"Yes, please commander. Fill me up with your cum, make me pregnant!" I screamed as he rubbed my g-spot with the bulbous head of his cock, my legs shook, my mouth wide opened, and my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "Fuck! Yes, commander Erwin! I-I'm cumming!" I scratched at his back - leaving scratch marks all over, his blood getting under my nails. He groaned,"Fuck, cadet! I'm gonna cum - I'm gonna cum deep in your pussy!" He groaned, his hips stuttering, I could feel his cock twitch for a while. I moaned his name over and over again, shaking my head side to side,"Erwin!" I came as my legs convulsed and my body shook all over, Erwin's body clenched before letting loose and collapsing on top of me.</p><p>We both panted as we were catching our breath, Erwin got up and sat down pulling nuzzling my hair. "That was really great (y/n). I really enjoyed it, did you enjoy it?" He peered down onto my face, putting my hair behind my ear, I chuckled,"You can't tell from my legs shaking right now? I don't think I'll be able to walk." He laughed, "I suppose you're right. Don't worry, you can rest here until you gain the ability to walk again." I looked up at him, biting my lip,"What if...what if we go for one more round?" I grabbed his cock and began rubbing it up and down while chuckling,"Oh~ if you insist, cadet." I chuckled and leaned down, taking his cock into my mouth. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>